


Little fluffy stories

by Nudelkaetzchen



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelkaetzchen/pseuds/Nudelkaetzchen
Summary: Little fluffy stories about the Warners. Lots of family feels and cuteness!
Comments: 30
Kudos: 255





	1. Just a little headache

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something after watching the reboot. All of my childhood memories rushed back to me.  
> I love the fluff!

Migraines were not unusual for the oldest of the three siblings. It was something that came at random at any time of the day and would last for two days if he was lucky and four if the world wanted him to suffer.

The worst part was that no pill would help relieve the pain. The only thing he could do to help was to sleep but it was hard to sleep through the day when you have been doing it for the last two days.

His mind was screaming at him to close his eyes and fall back into blissful nothingness but he was just not tired. He nonetheless stayed in bed in silence while concentrating on anything other than the pain.

His brother and sister learned long ago to let him rest and to be quiet at times like these. They were of course always worried for their older brother but they knew the best thing for him was quiet and rest.

Yakko just laid on his bed with his arm across his eyes he listened to the quiet whispers of his siblings.

"I don't think that's where it goes Wakko."

"Oh? I was so sure."

"No, it doesn't fit well. Just pick up a different piece for now.

"Okay, I guess."

"Don't worry, I am sure you will find the correct place for it. You got a lot better at puzzles."

"REALLY? You mean it?!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just try to stay quiet. We don't want to wake him up."

"I just wish he would feel better."

"Me too. It's the third day in a row. It must be one of the bad ones."

Grimacing at this Wakko looked over to where his older brother was resting. He wished that he could help his brother in this situation.

A warm hand suddenly landed on his and he looked back at Dot with unshed tears.

"He's going to be okay. He will sleep through it and he will be back to the normal Yakko in no time."

"Why does he keep getting them?"

"I wish I knew, but Scratchy said some people and toons just have migraines more often."

"But why him?"

Both younger Warners looked down at their unfinished puzzle on the table. More than half of the pieces scattered about or still inside the box. Neither one moved to continue with piecing it together.

Yakko just listened to the silence and was about to maybe drop back into sleep when suddenly he heard whimpering and sniffling coming from the table. He slowly sat up in his bed (he changed his ballpit into a real bed when he had migraines) and saw his younger brother shaking in the arm of his sister. The girl holding him also had silent tears running down her face.

The older brother instinct flared up inside him to go and make his younger siblings feel better and to hold them close until they calmed down. His splitting headache had other ideas. Just as he was about to get up a painful throb made him groan and close his eyes. As he opened them again he saw both of the younger ones staring at him in worry and shame.

"Did we wake you up? We didn't mean it." Whispered Dot just loud enough for Yakko to hear. 

Wakko stayed silent as he still sniffled and stared at his older brother.

"No. Just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Does it still hurt?" Asked Wakko in a small voice.

"Yeah." Came the short answer and both of them grimaced as if they too were in pain. There was no use in lying to them since they would see through it in an instant.

None of the two moved to get up but Yakko smiled knowingly as he saw them fidget on the chair.

"You wanna cuddle?"

Not even answering the two jumped from their chair and ran over to their sibling before getting on either side of him on the bed.

The oldest Warner simply pulled the covers up and around the other two.

Wakko pushed his face into the crook of his neck and still sniffled occasionally. Dot just snuggled close and laid her head on his chest, content to listen to his heartbeat.

"Don't cry sibs, you know it'll go away."

"We know but it's so unfair."

"Yeah it sucks but it could be worse."

"How?" Asked Wakko and Dot at the same time.

"I could be alone without you two to make sure I am okay." He said as he pulled them both closer and nuzzled their noses with his own.

Both of them giggled a little at that and then went back to snuggling their older brother.

Yakko closed his eyes and let out a small grunt as he got a nasty reminder from his head to not move it so much. He could feel both his lil brother and sister holding onto him more as they heard this.

Quiet settled into the tower as all three Warners laid cuddled together on a small bed.

Even though Yakko hated having these migraines it was nice to have his loved ones there to help him through it each time.


	2. Help me find my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting lost is not fun

It was a free day for the Warners without any shooting and that could only mean annoying Scratchy until he drove them over to the carnival again to have some fun for the day. The three siblings dashed around to get on every ride and try out as many games as they could, even if they lost in most of them. The fun was in playing and not winning.

Although when Yakko managed to win a plush bunny and asked who wanted to have it a fight broke out between the two younger ones.

It wasn't until Yakko had enough and told them that if they couldn't decide he would keep it for himself. This made both of his little siblings miserable and quiet. Yakko hated that look on them.

"She can have the bunny." Wakko said in a small voice.

Both Yakko and Dot looked at him before an understanding smile broke out on the oldest face. He gave the bunny to Dot who cradled it gently to herself but still looked a bit taken aback by how fast Wakko gave up.

Yakko got on his knees in front of his little brother and put a hand on his head.

"I am so proud of you lil bro."

That made the young boy instantly smile again as he blushed a cute shade of red.

"And don't you worry, I will win something for you too okay?"

Nodding Wakko turned to Dot who was also smiling now.

"Thank you Wakko."

"It's okay. I think that bunny is in good hands with you sis."

Dot hugged the little plush closer to herself to confirm this. They laughed and hugged it out before they made their way to another booth to try out a different game.

In the end Yakko won a panda with a red baseball cap for his brother and Wakko couldn't have been happier. He turned the cap around the bears head and then pointed at himself while smiling wide.

"Look, it's like me!"

His brother and sister only laughed as the three of them went to get some popcorn and coke.

After an hour and two more cups of fizzy drinks Wakko could feel the need to go to the bathroom and started to hop from one foot to the other.

Yakko instantly saw all the signs of the potty emergency that Wakko liked to yell around in situations like these.

“Hey there brother sib, let’s go find the toilet okay?”

"Yeah!! I really need to go."

Laughing at this Yakko took the hand of both his siblings and led them away to try and find the restrooms.

After searching for more than five minutes they finally found them and Wakko instantly ran in at high speed which both his siblings found hilarious.

"I'll also just go while we're here okay?"

"Go ahead sis, I'll wait out here." Said the oldest as he sat down on a bench nearby to rest his legs.

Wakko didn't even care what condition the toilets were in, he just had to go really bad. He promised himself he wouldn't drink so much anymore while away from home but everything was just so yummy and he was thirsty. 

He finished up and went to wash his hands because he didn't want to listen to a Dot lecture how icky they were for being unsanitary, whatever that meant.

He dried his hands and stepped outside to rejoin his siblings but stopped short. There were a lot of people like before he went in but none of them were the familiar faces he wanted to see.

He walked a bit hoping to find them sitting on one of the benches but no such luck. He looked around again and again, spinning in a circle until he got dizzy and had to stop. Holding his head he slowly came to the realization that he was alone.

Did his siblings leave him here alone on purpose? Did they forget about him? 

With a slight frown he decided to search for them. They had to be around here somewhere. He just had to find them.

After about 10 minutes of wandering around Wakko became nervous and fidgety. He clutched the bear tight to himself in hopes of calming down but with each passing second he became more stressed.

He could feel himself shaking from fear of being lost inside a huge crowd of people he didn't know. Stubborn tears came into his eyes as he became more and more worried.

He just wanted his big brother and his sister. They were having so much fun before but now it was just scary to be in this big loud place with so many strangers.

He sniffled once before shaking his head. He wouldn't cry, he wasn't a baby!

However it was getting harder and harder to hold himself back from crying so he looked around for a place to get away from the crowd. He ran over to a little space between two carnival booths and crawled inside.

Fat tears rolled down his face as he hugged the stuffed toy to his chest, his body shook from his hiccupping breath.

He was usually never afraid to be alone without his siblings but he was far away from home and in an unknown place with a lot of people. He pulled his knees tight to his chest and cried as quietly as he could.

"Wakko!"

Hearing his own name come so suddenly and clearly from so close made him instantly look up with wide eyes. His big brother was standing there breathing heavily with a relieved look on his face.

It took just a second for both of them to react.

"Yakko!” He yelled as he all but ran into the arms of his older brother who was waiting for him with open arms. They hugged tightly and Yakko caressed his head as tears soaked his fur.

“It’s okay now lil bro! I got you! Don’t cry, it’s okay!” The taller one kept repeating as he let the other calm down in the safety of his arms.

As Wakko calmed and only sniffled occasionally he looked around and saw a few people looking in their direction but what he really noticed was the absence of his little sister.

“Where is Dot?”

“I left her with Scratchy, before I came running to find you. I was lucky someone remembered you walking by them crying and they saw you come in this direction. After that it was not so hard finding you. You always liked tight quiet spaces.”

“Where did you go? I came out of the potty and you weren’t there. I looked for you.”

After hearing this Yakko’s face turned regretful before he sighed and just pulled his little brother a bit closer to himself.

“I'm so sorry lil bro. There was this big a-hole who bumped into Dot on purpose and then took the bunny to give it to his spoiled brat. Your sister was furious. I had to stop her from squashing them both with a mallet. It's a wonder you didn't hear all the yelling."

Wakko laughed at this as they slowly started to walk back in the direction they came from.

"You should have let her."

"Yeaah, but I didn't want to get us banned from here."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"True, but there are only so many of these places left."

They both laughed freely as the frightening situation slowly fled from their mind.

As they joined back with Scratchy and a worried looking Dot they got another few hugs and apologies out of the way before Wakko let out a huge yawn.

"Well, I guess that's a sign to head home."

At the end of the day Yakko would always be there for his siblings-

"Next time we come, can we get on the big roller coaster?"

"The one that makes you throw up?"

"Yeah that one!"

"Sure bro."

-Didn't mean he always made good decisions, but he would always try.


	3. I will chase those nightmares away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brothers can chase away anything bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember as I child when I had nightmares my big brother would let me snuggle him too. I felt so safe and protected :)

Yakko could instantly tell that something was wrong in the tower as his eyes opened in the middle of the night. Something woke him up but he didn't know exactly what it was. He listened in silence until he heard it again. Quiet sniffling and whimpering sounds were coming from above him.

His sister didn't often have nightmares and when she did, she was too stubborn to go to any of her brothers for comfort. It was usually Yakko who went to her since Wakko was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up.

This night was no different.

The oldest Warner got out of the comfort of the ballpit (he just liked to burrow himself under the round colorful foam balls, no pun intended) and climbed to the top of the bunkbed where his sister usually slept.

Not wanting to scare her he made sure to shuffle a bit louder and he could tell the moment Dot noticed it because she got quiet.

"Hey sis, bad dream?" Whispered Yakko as he slowly peeled the cowers back to reveal the tearstained face of his little sister.

Being ever so stubborn the girl only shook her head in denial before hiding her face into her pillow.

A tender smile appeared on Yakko's face at the cute display as he laid his hand on the others head and started to caress her curls.

She didn't look up but he could tell that the tension in her shoulders was slowly leaving from the attention she received from her big brother.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? But if you don't wanna I understand."

“I know. I just didn’t want to annoy you.”

“You could never annoy me with something like this. Come on scooch over.”

The younger did as she was told and settled into the arms of her older brother as he laid down next to her.

They just laid there quietly and Yakko could feel her tiny breaths on his neck. If this was the only thing he could do to calm her down then he would do it. Although it would make her feel better if she would talk to him about it, but he could hardly make her do it if she didn’t want to.

With a sigh he just cuddled her closer and ran a lazy hand on her arm.

“I know you want me to talk about it but it’s really silly.”

“I am sure it’s not.”

“How are you so sure?”

“I just know. Call it big brother instinct.”

“Hmm sounds weird.” She said with a small smirk.

“Oh your older brother is weird now hmm?”

“You were always weird Yakko, we all are.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

They both laughed quietly at that.

“I am glad I have you and Wakko. I couldn’t even imagine how it would be living without you.”

“You would manage I am sure. You are the toughest girl I know.”

“That does not really mean anything. You don’t really know a lot of girls.”

"That does not mean I am not right."

Dot only smiled sweetly at this.

"Is that what your nightmare was about? About us not being here?"

Without wanting to, the younger could feel the tears coming back into her eyes. She blinked a few times to get rid of them but new ones instantly came to replace them.

"Oh sis, why would you think this is silly?"

"Because I know you would never leave me but what if something happens to you and you don't have any choice?"

"Well I can't promise that nothing will happen because I don't know the future. But I can promise you that as long as we have a say in this we will never leave each other."

Although she still had tears running down her face Dot couldn't help but smile.

"You are so sappy."

"Yeah I know. Is it working though?"

"Uhum."

"Well then, do you think you could get back to sleep?"

There was a longer silence as the younger Warner thought about this and she nodded finally but didn't let go of her brother.

"Will you stay?"

"Sure."

"Thank you big bro."

"Of course sister sib, always."

They both closed their eyes and it didn't take long for sleep to pull them under.

Dot woke up a little later as the first rays of sunshine were visible in the tower. As he opened her eyes she was relieved to find Yakko still sleeping in the same position but there was something new.

Wakko was somehow on the other side of the eldest sibling, cuddled close and snoring softly while drooling a healthy amount on the chest of his brother.

Dot made a face of disgust but after a moment it turned to something warm.

Her brothers meant the world to her and she would do anything in her power, like Yakko said to keep the three of them together.


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will always protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a bit of blood and a not so nice dog.

It was a nice sunny afternoon as the 3 Warners decided to head out to get some ice-cream for themselves. They would usually visit the ice-cream parlor twice a week through summer but sometimes Wakko would convince them to go a third time. Not like it was hard to convince them, since all three of them loved the cooling sweet treat.

They happily chatted on the 10 minute walk over and laughed loudly at the jokes they constantly cracked to keep each other entertained. 

As they arrived they noticed that there was a pretty long line but they just stood at the end of it, not minding to wait a bit more.

Wakko was of course bouncing on his feet as he excitedly talked about all the yummy flavors he was going to eat today. The other two listened to him chatter and occasionally gave their opinion about a flavor or two. 

After about 5 minutes of waiting they were finally the ones to choose. The young girl behind the counter smiled at them sweetly and asked them what they would like.

Yakko instantly felt his face heat up as his eyes became little hearts. Wakko had the same expression but his attention of course was on the ice-cream. He loved his tummy. Dot was unimpressed as always and just told the girl to ignore her brother's weird behavior. The girl only laughed but nodded all the same.

They each chose two flavors, well Wakko got three after he told his big brother that he wanted to try all three. Pulling out his puppy eyes made sure his brother caved and said yes.

Happy with the world they made their way back to the tower while eating the delicious sweetness.

They weren’t far away as all three of them heard loud barking and turned in the direction it was coming from. They could see a big dog growling and barking as it was coming near them.

Wakko just stared at the dog with big innocent eyes while continuing to lick his ice-cream. Yakko did not like the aggressive behavior of the animal and instantly pushed his siblings behind himself for protection.

“Hey! Go away!” Yelled the oldest to scare away the angry looking dog but the animal just kept advancing on them.

Yakko looked around to try and maybe find the owner but no one was near them. They were all alone on the street with the dog.

He started to push his sister and brother to start moving as he started to back away, not wanting to turn his back on the animal. The growling became louder and he could see that it’s eyes were locked onto all three of them.

“I do not appreciate all the growling. You should just go back home and leave me and my sibs alone unless you want to try my mallet on your head.”

Talking was the only thing he could resort to in this situation since he did not want to hurt the dog if it was not going to attack them, still he didn’t want any of them to get bitten if it did decide to get aggressive.

“He’s not going to hurt us Yakko. I think he is just hungry. Aren’t you puppo?” 

Wakko got in front of his brother and tried to feed the animal some of his ice-cream and that is when the dog decided to try and bite. His teeth however did not connect with anything as the hand holding the food was yanked back lightning fast by his older brothers fast reflexes.

Yakko wanted to scold the younger Warner of the dangers of feeding animals that were behaving aggressive but there was no time as the dog once again tried to lunge and bite at them. Wakko was once again pushed behind his older brothers back as the situation became more serious.

Dot just stayed silent the whole time while clutching the trousers of his brother in fear. The ice-cream in her other hand slowly melting and dripping onto her hand and the ground.

“Listen sibs, I will count to three and we will run away and back to the tower as fast as we can okay? We can easily outrun this mutt.”

Both Dot and Wakko looked unconvinced at this but did not dare to argue with the oldest Warner.

“One, Two, Three, RUN!”

They didn’t even wait another second as they both turned heels and ran as fast as they could in the direction of the tower. After a few minutes they finally reached the entrance to the studio grounds and ran the little ways to their home. They turned around to check if they were being chased but were surprised to find that their big brother was missing.

“Where is Yakko? He told us to run back home!”

“I don’t know, I saw him run after us just a minute ago. The dog was chasing us.”

They stared wide eyed at each other before fear overtook their faces and they began to run back the way they came. Just as they rounded the corner of the street they bumped into someone else and they all fell back onto their butts with a loud yelp.

“I thought I told you to run home! Why are you back here?”

The two younger ones looked up and were face to face with their brother who looked slightly annoyed but relieved that they were unharmed.

“We came back looking for you! Where did you...IS THAT BLOOD?”

At Dot’s outburst they all looked at Yakko's leg and sure enough, blood was slowly seeping into his brown slacks.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a little wound, nothing serious. The stupid dog got to me but I chased it away.” He said as he proudly puffed out his chest to stop his siblings from worrying.

Both Dot and Wakko stared at him but it was Wakko who broke the silence after that.

“You lied to us! You told us we would all run to the tower but you didn’t! You let the dog chase you instead of us, and now you are hurt because of that.”

The outburst was accompanied by big fat tears rolling down the middle siblings face. Dot only now realizing what had happened looked furiously at his oldest brother as tears welled up in her eyes too.

“H-hey...don’t cry. I didn’t mean to...to lie to you. I just...I wanted you two to be safe so I led the dog in another direction. But it worked and you both are okay.”

“But you are not!”

Yakko winced as they both yelled at him and he looked down at his leg while trying to come up with an apology.

“I’m sorry sibs. It was the only thing I could think of.”

Suddenly two little bodies crashed into his and he heard them both cry while holding on to him. He raised his arms and hugged both his little brother and little sister close while wearing a sad smile.

“Don’t apologize you dummy!”

“Yeah! You got hurt because of US! We are the ones who are sorry!”

Yakko only pulled them closer and let them cry as long as they needed.

After a few minutes they calmed down enough to get out of the embrace and to assess the injury of their older brother. 

“Let’s get you to Scratchy so that he can take a look at that.” Came Dot's quiet voice as Wakko nodded frantically in agreement. They helped their brother on his feet who, now that the adrenaline wore off made a pained gasp.

With a sibling on each side of him to help him walk they made their way back to the studio grounds.

“If you ever pull something like this again, I will personally whack you with a hammer. You got that?!”

“Loud and clear sis. Loud and clear.”


	5. In the end we only have each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even Yakko gets overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh the cuteness is killing me. I just love them so much! Help me!

It was one of those days where Yakko could feel himself getting frustrated with his siblings. Sure he loved them unconditionally but that didn't mean that their bickering didn't drive him up the literal wall. Like right now he left the two of them inside the tower with a loud slam of the door to emphasize how annoyed he currently was.

He decided to sit on top of the water tower to try and calm himself down and to just silently observe the people on the ground.

It was in the middle of winter and almost Christmas so the weather outside was rather cold but the oldest Warner didn't mind it that much. At least the cold air would clear his head and his fur provided some protection from the weather.

It was silent outside and he couldn't even hear the two younger ones yelling anymore but he didn't feel like going back in there just yet.

As the oldest he should be able to take care of problems like these. Where the younger siblings got in each other's hair and he would have to play the judge. Either way one of the two always ended up unhappy about his decision. The reason was he always chose the other's side. Which of course was not true. He always listened to both sides equally but sometimes one of them was in the wrong and he would have to tell them that.

This of course did not mean that he was not sometimes the cause of some bickering himself. He often ended up disagreeing with either his sister or his brother but most of the time he was old enough to stand down and avoid confrontation.

His siblings sadly were not like that. They even did things that they knew would annoy the other but then got upset themselves when Yakko pointed this out.

Pulling his knees tight to his chest he put his head on his knees and just sighed. His eyes looking at nothing in the distance before closing tiredly.

He didn't know how long he was sitting up there but as he opened his eyes again he could see that it was snowing and he was shaking from the cold.

His common sense told him to go back inside but his stubborn personality wouldn't even let him stand up. So what if he was sulking in the cold like a child. He was allowed to behave like this sometimes.

As his eyes closed back against his better judgment he heard the tower door creak open.

He didn't move but it seemed his siblings knew exactly where he was because he could hear them climb up behind him.

It was still for a moment between them and Yakko was sure not to break the silence as he just waited out what would happen.

"We're sorry."

Came the first timid voice of his sister. He could instantly hear the tears in her voice that she was trying oh so hard to hold back.

"Yeah. We really are. Will you...come back inside?"

His brother now, also with the wobble in his voice. It made his heart ache but he didn't turn around just yet.

"It's cold and you have been out here a long time. We don't want you to get s-sick."

"P-please."

The desperation in their voices is what made him turn around to face them in the end. As he looked at their faces he could see that both of them were trying hard not to cry but the tears still escaped their bright eyes.

As they saw their older brother finally turn to them the dam broke and both of them began to cry loudly and in earnest. Constant apologies spilling from their lips as they sniffled and hiccupped as children their age still tended to do.

Try as he might Yakko could not stay mad at them. Sure they were a handful but they were his little sister and brother. He loved them no matter what.

"Come here you two."

He murmured and pulled them both into his arms.

The two children instantly grabbed onto him and dug their faces into the crook of his neck on either side.

With a small grunt Yakko stood and grimaced at the stiffness he felt in his whole body. Maybe he was out here for too long.

Holding each sibling steady on either side he jumped down in front of the door and slowly made his way inside, glad the two left the door open.

As he entered into the pleasant warm he stopped as his eyes widened.

Multiple Christmas and fairy lights were hanged on the walls and the furniture and a comfy looking pillow fort lay in the middle of their living room area. He could see all the blankets and pillows thrown into a pile as a few of them hanged from different places creating the perfect little nest-like area for the three of them.

He could even hear TV playing some sort of Christmas song in the background. All in all it was very warm and cozy looking.

A fond smile spread across Yakko's face. His siblings were sure creative. And they worked great together if they put their differences aside.

Walking slowly to the fort he could hear both of them calming down to occasional sniffles here and there.

"Did you two build all this?"

Although he knew the answer he just wanted to ask them small questions. After a breakdown they weren't usually very talkative.

He received two identical nods as a reply as he slowly put them down onto the ground.

Their faces were blotchy and smeared with tears and a lot of snot on Wakko's side. He took his time to clean their faces into a presentable state before he made them crawl inside the fort before himself.

"You two stay in there and I will be right back ok?"

They both nodded but he could tell that they were watching him like a hawk as he went into the kitchen. He prepared some hot chocolate and filled three cups with the steaming liquid before finishing it up with whipped cream and some tiny marshmallows.

As he made his way back he gave both of them their own cup and then crawled into the comfy and warm nest himself.

Both of the younger ones gave a quiet thank you as they started drinking. Wakko being the first to finish his drink just waited quietly as his older brother and younger sister finished their own.

As the hot chocolate was finished Yakko gathered the cups and put them outside of the fort on the floor. They would clean it up later.

As he settled down on a fluffy blanket he motioned for his siblings to join him. They instantly crawled on each side of him and cuddled close to their big brother.

"Are you still mad at us?"

Yakko only sighed as he thought about his answer. This hesitation being enough to convince the other two that yes he was still angry as they whined and cuddled closer to him.

"I won't say that I wasn't really angry today. But I am not mad anymore."

He could feel them relax against him as he said this and he smiled knowingly.

"Don't hate us please."

Hearing this he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath.

"You two bicker a lot and drive me nuts sometimes, but you're still my sibs and I love you no matter what! I could never hate you!"

The three of them shared a big group hug before settling down in a comfortable silence.

"Will you tell us a story?"

Asked Wakko with big eyes and as Yakko turned to his sister he found the same pleading face.

"Yeah, why not. Settle in then."

Hearing this both Warners pulled on a large blanket that covered up all three of them.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep in the protective arms of their older brother.

Yakko let out a big yawn and closed his eyes with a sleepy smile.

They did fight and they annoyed each other, but in the end they would always be there for each other.


	6. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger Warners are sick but they have an awesome big brother.

“This sucks.”

Murmured Wakko as he blew his nose for the hundredth time before falling back onto his pillow. His nose was constantly running and he couldn’t decide if he was hot or cold.

“At least you can breathe, my nose is stuffed.”

Dot was almost in the same predicament as his brother as she shivered uncontrollably under her two blankets.

It was just so unfair that both of them would catch a cold at the same time and while it was snowing outside. They could be playing in the snow but instead they had to lie in bed, drinking tea and trying to rest.

Yakko checked on them constantly and did everything he could to make them feel better. He didn’t like seeing his siblings like this. They were always so full of energy but now all of that was just gone.

He was currently cooking a nice broth for them to eat because people always say to eat warm soup when someone has the cold.

He could hear his siblings talking in the bedroom, well more like complaining. Sure it was no fun being sick but complaining helped no one in this situation. Yakko sighed as he stirred the warm liquid in the pot before raising the spoon to his lips for a quick taste.

“Yakkooooo!” 

Came the low whine from the room and the oldest Warner only sighed before leaving the kitchen to check what his sister needed. He made his way over to the bed with a frown but this immediately disappeared as he laid eyes on the sick girl. She looked sweaty and pale and had circles under her eyes.

"What do you need sister sib?"

He asked as he laid a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. It was still too high.

"I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water okay?"

He then turned to his younger brother who was looking at their interaction with half lidded eyes, on the brink of falling asleep.

"Do you need anything little bro?"

Wakko blinked slowly as he processed the question before he nodded.

"Would you sing a song?"

Yakko smiled as he also checked his brother's temperature before brushing his fluffy hair to the side.

"I can't right now, I have to cook the soup but after that I will sing something okay?"

The younger Warner brother looked a bit like he wanted to protest at first but then just nodded quietly.

"Ok, I am hungry."

"I bet you are, it will be finished soon. Try to sleep a bit until then."

He whispered the last part as he left the room only to come back after a few seconds with a glass of water for his sister. He helped her drink before letting her fall back onto her pillow.

"You try to get some sleep as well sis."

"Mhm." Was the only thing he received.

Yakko looked at both of them one last time before going back to the kitchen.

It took him one more hour to finish the soup but he constantly checked in on the two dosing siblings.

He got out two bowls and trays so that they could eat comfortably in their beds before bringing the food into the room and placing them on the nightstand.

"Wakey-wakey sickly sibs. Soup is here."

With a moan Wakko opened his eyes and blinked blearily up at his brother. Next to him Dot did the same although a little more gracefully.

"Hey there you two. Nice nap?"

He asked as he slowly gave each of them their own tray with soup.

"Just be careful with it cuz it's still hot."

Dot nodded in understanding and started to blow on her soup while Wakko just gulped down a spoonful. He regretted it instantly as the hot liquid burned his tongue and his throat.

With a loud yelp he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue while tears gathered in his eyes.

The soup would have landed on the floor or on the young Warner but luckily Yakko was fast enough and took the tray away.

"I just told you to be careful!" He scolded as he hurriedly put the tray on the floor before inspecting the damage.

"Id hurds!"

"Yeah I bet it does. You got to be more careful Wakko. I'll bring you some ice."

The oldest ran out before returning with a few cubes of ice in his hands.

"Here, just keep a few of them in your mouth. You chew if you want to.”

“Thank you.” Murmured the smaller one and took some in his mouth to soothe his tongue and the inside of his mouth.

Sighing Yakko shook his head before turning to his sister who had no trouble with eating her food. She was used to her brother's antics when it came to food so she was not fazed.

After a while Wakko whimpered and made grabby motions with his hands for the soup and Yakko gave it back to him.

"Just eat slower and blow on it kay?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed the two were sharing and waited for them to finish eating.  
Once they were done he took the empty bowls to the kitchen before coming back in to find Wakko getting out of bed.

“Where are you going little bro? You should be resting.”

“I need to use the potty.”

“Oh okay then.”

Yakko watched as the younger slowly walked to the bathroom and closed the door after himself.

“You two sure got into it huh?”

Dot, who was snuggled back comfortably under her blanket only nodded with sad eyes.

The oldest sibling's gaze turned soft as he brushed some stray fur out of her face.

“You will be back on your feet in no time. I will make sure of it.”

“I hate being sick.”

“Yeah, I hate seeing you two sick.”

They both looked away from each other as the bathroom door opened and a wobbly and shivering Wakko hurried back to the bed.

He got back under the blanket and pulled in high up so that only his nose and eyes were visible.

“It’s cold in h-here.”

“It’s actually really warm but you have a fever so you feel it different lil bro.”

“Will you sing now?”

His gaze softened again.

“You should be sleeping.”

“Please~”

“Okay but both of you need to close your eyes.”

The siblings did as they were told and despite the fewer and discomfort they both wore a small smile as their big brother began to sing for them.

Silence settled into their home and only the echo of Yakko's voice could be heard all around before he too settled down to sleep together with his siblings.


End file.
